1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program, and, more particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program adapted to be capable of causing, in transmitting data to other apparatuses, the other apparatuses to quickly grasp contents of the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a recording apparatus that acquires, from a camcorder (registered trademark) that acquires and records material data such as image data and sound data obtained by photographing and recording, the material data via a network and the like and records the material data.
For example, there is a disk recorder that acquires, from a videotape recorder integrated with a camera that acquires image data and records the image data on a videotape, the image data and dubs the image data on an optical disk (see, for example, JP-A-2004-171719).